Of Snowcastles and Angels
by Iaveina
Summary: Sora wonders why it never snows on the Destiny Islands. Riku tries to disprove Santa's existence. But all Kairi wants to do is make snow angels. PreKH. Rating just for safety.


**Of Snowcastles and Angels**

**Summary: Sora wonders why it never snows on the Destiny Islands. Riku tries to disprove Santa's existence. But all Kairi wants to do is make snow angels. PreKH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I haven't even finished either of the games…(-ducks randomly thrown objects from people who have finished the games-) SORRY! Demyx is really hard to beat in KH2 and my brother's commandeered his Playstation back…(UPDATE: About 4 hours after I posted this I beat Demyx! WOO!)**

**Anyhow, this is pre-KH, I'm pretty sure that it never mentioned how old Kairi was when she arrived on the Destiny Islands, so…nyeah…The group may also be very OOC, sorry!**

**I gave Sora and Riku siblings. (I get bored sometimes and just make up relatives)**

**

* * *

**

**This story has been edited on the 26th March 2008 because my usual four-dash scene divider no long works.**

**

* * *

**

"Riku, why does it never snow here?" 6-year-old Sora Evani asked his best friend Riku. Riku shrugged.

"How should I know?" Riku replied moodily as Sora added the finishing touches to his sandcastle.

"It would be nice if it snowed," Sora pondered. "Then we could make a snowcastle instead of a sandcastle,"

"But then it would melt," Kairi said. "At least with a sandcastle if you take care of it it'll last for a few hours,"

"We could always put the snowcastle in the freezer," Sora suggested. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah! Then we can keep it forever!" She giggled. Riku snorted.

"I bet it still won't last long," Riku said. Kairi sighed and Sora glared at him as he gently patted the sides of the sandcastle.

"Riku you're no fun," Sora pouted.

"Me? No fun?" Riku asked. "I'm the _King_ of fun!" And to prove this he scooped up a handful of sand and dumped it unceremoniously onto Sora's head. Sand sprayed everywhere as Sora shook his head, Kairi's giggles and Riku's laughter floated through the air.

"Seriously," Sora said. "Why does it not snow here? I mean, in all the storybooks it always snows at Christmas-"

"-And Christmas is only 2 days away," Kairi continued. "I think it doesn't snow because it's always too hot here, the hotness melts the snow before it hits the ground," She said intelligently. Sora nodded.

"That makes sense," He replied. Riku rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and lay down onto the warm sand as the other two continued talking.

"What d'you think Santa's gonna get you?" Kairi asked. "I asked for a pony,"

Sora smiled. "Cool! I asked for that super cool train set I saw in town," He replied. "It'd be really cool to play with I'll bet-"

"So would a pony," Kairi stated. "A pretty white pony with pink and white bows in her hair-"

"-with 3 big trains that run on batteries. If I had it I could build my own railway and-" Sora continued, oblivious to Kairi.

"-called Muffy, 'cos isn't Muffy such a pretty name? I think it is!-"

"-I can't-"

"-wait until-"

"-Christmas!" "-Christmas!"

Both Kairi and Sora sighed at exactly the same time and gave each other a big grin.

"I hope I can stay up until Santa comes this year," Kairi said. "Last year I couldn't and I missed him,"

Sora nodded and sat on his knees as he continued patting the top of his sandcastle. "Yeah! That'd be cool! Talking to Santa!"

"Santa's not real," Riku muttered.

Kairi gasped and Sora fell onto his sandcastle.

"WHAT!?!" "HUH!?!"

"Santa. Is. Not. Real." Riku repeated, sitting up. "He's just our dad's dressed in a red suit,"

Kairi was speechless and as Sora brushed the remains of his sandcastle off of him he spoke.

"My dad couldn't have done it last year," Sora whispered. 4 months before the previous years Christmas Sora's dad was in a fatal accident. Leaving him without a father. Kairi gave him a small hug and Riku avoided eye contact.

"See, Santa has to be real," Kairi stated. "Otherwise Sora wouldn't have got any presents last year,"

"His mum could have put the presents there" Riku replied.

"Or Santa could've!" Sora cried. "Santa is _real_ I tell you! REAL!"

Riku sighed sadly. "You keep on believing that Sora,"

Sora glared. "I will!" He huffed, folding his arms.

"How'd you know he's not real?" Kairi asked.

"My older brother told me," Riku replied. "And he knows what he's talking about,"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "But he doesn't always tell the truth,"

"Exactly," Sora continued. "Remember when he told you that if you brought sand into the house the sandman would come and kidnap you in your sleep,"

"Or the time that he told you that the tooth fairy is really an elf out to steal your shoes,"

"Or the time that-"

"Okay! Okay! I get the point," Riku mumbled. "But he was telling the truth about Santa!"

"How'd you know that!" Kairi asked again. "Your brother could be lying, and our parents all tell us he's real!"

"They're lying! They're feeding you all lies!" Riku shouted and stood up. Sora and Kairi shared startled glances at their friend's unusual behaviour. Riku calmed down and sat down heavily, breathing faster than normal.

"Does he always get like this?" Kairi asked Sora in hushed tones. The previous Christmas was the first Christmas she'd spent on the island, having only arrived about a week before, so she'd spent it with her foster parents. Sora nodded sadly.

"Riku doesn't like Christmas," Sora replied. Riku turned on him, his eyes deadly.

"I DO LIKE CHRISTMAS!" Riku roared. Sora and Kairi nodded quickly. "I'm gonna go home, we still have some decorations to put on the tree," He continued, and then with a small wave he stood up and headed up the gentle slope towards the residential area of the Destiny Islands. Kairi sighed and gentle patted sand onto her outstretched legs.

"It's a shame it doesn't snow here," Kairi commented. "I'd love to make a snow angel,"

"Snow angel?" Sora asked, staring sadly at the remains of Fort Sora (aka. His sandcastle).

"Yeah, in stories they're made by lying in the snow and spreading your arms and legs and then moving them in and out, up and down," Kairi replied. "They're like sand angels, but snow angels don't leave sand in your hair,"

Sora smiled and looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark," He said. "Maybe we should head home,"

Kairi nodded and the two friends said goodbye to each other and headed home.

* * *

The sky was dark by the time Sora got to his house. He opened the door and shuffled inside. The smell of food wafted through the hallway and Sora gleefully followed it. He snatched a handful of warm cookies and joined his sleepy younger sister on the sofa.

Skye joyfully reached for some of the cookies in Sora's hands, he handed one of them to her and she nibbled on the end, her small fingers gripping the cookie as if it was the last cookie in the world.

"Sora? Are you feeding Skye cookies again?" Hikari Evani asked, wiping her hands on her light blue apron. Sora shook his head hurriedly. Hikari laughed as Skye took a big bite out of her cookie. Sora winced and nodded sheepishly.

"Cookie good," Skye confirmed. Hikari rolled her eyes and picked up her daughter as she finished her last bite.

"Sora hunny, could you get ready for bed please," She asked, Sora nodded and stuffed the cookies he was holding into his mouth. Hikari laughed as she climbed the stairs.

Sora followed her and darted into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then went into his bedroom, got changed and then, after hanging his stocking onto the end of his bed, climbed into bed. Hikari entered a few minutes later and turned off the main light.

"It's Christmas tomorrow," She stated as she sat on the end of her son's bed. "What do you think Santa's going to get you?" She asked.

"Riku says Santa isn't real," Sora replied sadly. Hikari's face held a thoughtful look for a few moments until she turned and smiled at her son.

"Riku's wrong," She said. "This means he isn't going to get any presents, because Santa only comes to those who believe, do you believe?" She asked. Sora nodded.

"I believe!" He said smiling. His smile was interrupted by a big yawn. Hikari smiled and ruffled her son's hair lovingly. He gave a sleepy grin before closing his eyes. Hikari kissed him on the forehead and turned off Sora's bedside light before leaving the room.

* * *

Sora was content just to lie in his nice warm bed, as the temperature seemed to have dropped drastically overnight. His mind, still fuzzy with sleep, couldn't understand what the thumping sound that had woken him up was. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before turning to the window. His window was fogged over and a great white ball of _something_ was stuck to the outside of it.

Sora blinked.

Was…that…_snow?_

Sora immediately jumped out of bed (ignoring the bulging stocking at the foot of his bed) and raced towards his window just as another ball of snow hit. He pushed open his window to see the whole island covered in a blanket of white. Below his window stood Riku and Kairi. Kairi waved joyously and Riku dropped the snowball he was making.

"Finally! We thought you'd never wake up!" Riku yelled. Sora stuck his tongue out and slammed his window shut. He rushed to his wardrobe and tried to find something that would keep himself moderately warm. After grabbing about 6 different t-shirts, a pair of his thickest trousers, 3 pairs of socks and his boots he threw them on, followed by a woolly hat and gloves. He then raced out of his house before his mum had realised where he was going.

The site that greeted him was astounding. Every available space on the island was covered in a thick, welcoming blanket of white. Sora stared in awe as his breath appeared in wisps in front of his face.

"Amazing isn't it!" Riku said. Sora smiled brightly and nodded. Kairi grabbed their hands and dragged them to the small green at the end of the road. She let go of their hands and flopped down onto the ground, her arms and legs outstretched.

"Sora!" She yelled. "Look!" She then moved her arms and legs quickly, eventually stopping to sit up and carefully step out of the shape she had just made.

"Lookie! A snow angel!" She cried happily.

"Wow!" Sora breathed. "Show me how to make one!"

So Kairi did, and for the whole morning the three friends played in the snow. Other children who lived on the island soon joined them and the day was spent with children's joyous laughter filling the island air, snowcastles and snowmen dotted across the green.

Hikari stood next to Kairi's foster mum, Olivia Burton, and Riku's mum, Kirana Asagi, on a hill overlooking where their children played.

"We'll treasure these moments," She commented, her sky blue eyes sparkling. "Because one day they'll be too old for this,"

Olivia nodded. "I just hope they don't grow up too soon,"

The two woman nodded, then Kirana laughed.

"What?" Hikari asked, only to be met with a snowball in the face, Kirana laughing her head off.

"You're never too old for this!" She cried. Hikari glared and threw a snowball back, Olivia soon joining in.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the ending, I have a cold! And I feel terrible! And it's Christmas!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!**

**I started writing this on the 7****th**** December, and only remember about it at 5PM yesterday. Argh, talk about speed writing…I'm also sorry for any typos****, both of my betas are not on MSN at the moment (one I think is at church and the other just evaporated), and I can't be bothered to send it to anyone else.**

**Will I have snow? If I do it'll be a miracle. It snows pretty much everywhere else apart from where I live, it hasn't snowed here since February 4 years ago. **

**I hope you're all okay, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves in this festive season!**


End file.
